<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby It's Cold Outside by littleredwing89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875399">Baby It's Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89'>littleredwing89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***THIS IS A DIRECT FOLLOW UP TO 'ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE' - please read the series first*** - Summary - Jason pouted and stepped forward trapping her against the wall with his arms, “Come on princess…they won’t mind if you’re late, just tell them Santa held you up”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Original Character(s), Jason Todd &amp; Reader, Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BABY IT’S COLD OUTSIDE </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>CamGirl!Reader x Jason Todd – One Shot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warnings – Language. NSFW. Smut.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Seriously?! You’re going into work dressed like that?”, Jason pulled at his shirt collar slightly, feeling the heat clawing up his neck.<em> Fuck</em>. She looked amazing.</p><p>“Yes, why?”, Y/N turned round to face him, tugging at her green elf sweater, “It’s the last day in the office before Christmas so we’re all getting dressed up”.</p><p>His eyes travelled up the length of her body and he visibly swallowed, her long legs looked perfect in the cute elf stockings, “Princess…you’re purposely trying to kill me here”.</p><p>She laughed, rolling her eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic Jason, it’s just an elf costume”.</p><p>Y/N placed a soft kiss on his cheek before fixing her elf hat, “Plus, after I’ve finished today, I’m all yours for two whole weeks, just in time for Christmas Eve”.</p><p>“I can’t wait”, Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him, capturing her lips in a delicate kiss. He moved his hands down slowly, over the curve of her ass before sneaking up her elf green skirt.</p><p>She giggled against his lips and pulled back, pushing his chest playfully, “Behave! I’ve got to get to the office in 30 minutes – we don’t have time for that”.</p><p>Jason pouted and stepped forward trapping her against the wall with his arms, “Come on princess…they won’t mind if you’re late, just tell them <strong>Santa</strong> held you up”, he kissed down her neck biting the soft spot on her neck.</p><p>He heard her moan quietly and grinned against her skin, knowing he’d won. That was until she moved herself away from his sinful lips and dipped under his arms, “Jason, behave! I really do have to get into the office baby”.</p><p>Tipping his head back in frustration he groaned and looked over her body once last time. She winked at him before grabbing her bag and car keys, “I’ll be back before you know it”.</p><p>As she closed their apartment door behind her, an idea flew into his mind. He smirked to himself grabbing his own keys from the side. He’d give her a good surprise for when she got home.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m home!!”, Y/N called through the apartment dropping both her bag and keys on the side. She was so glad to be home. The chaos in the office was unreal just before Christmas. Everyone finishing up their reports and stories ready to print and publish.</p><p>“Jason?”, she called again walking through into the apartment.</p><p>Y/N heard shuffling in the living room and following the noise, “Jay…what are you – oh my-”.</p><p>Jason stood in the centre of the living room with a wide smirk on his face, he opened his arms out and winked, “What do you think to the new suit? I can crime fight in this right? It’s still red…”.</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh, seeing her 6 ft 2 boyfriend in a terrible red felt Santa costume, “That is so tacky babe”.</p><p>He grinned cheekily and moved towards her, “Watch what you say to Santa, you upset him this morning. You left him high and dry”.</p><p>“This little elf had work to do, I can’t be pleasing Santa all the time you know”, Y/N looked up at him coyly, tugging at the black belt on his red slacks.</p><p>Jason's hands were around Y/N's waist, pulling her toward him. He kissed her deeply, their tongues sliding over each other and leaving them gasping for air. Jason's hands went to Y/N's shoulders and slid the sweater off to the floor. She shuddered at his touch, and her own hands reached around to squeeze his ass. She could feel his cock getting hard between them, and she slid her hands back around front to stroke him through his pants.</p><p>Jason wanted nothing more than to rip off their clothes and fuck her hard, but he also wanted to savour the moment and see how far he could take it.</p><p>"You've been a naughty little elf", he said, hoping she would play along, but ready to back off if she wasn't.</p><p>"Oh, Santa", Y/N pouted, "Isn't there any way I can get back on your nice list?".</p><p>Jason smirked subtly before stepping back slightly.</p><p>"I might be able to think of something", he replied, unbuttoning his shirt so she could slip her hands inside. Y/N wasted no time, and was soon covering his chest with kisses, biting his chest, and nibbling on his earlobe. He slipped out of the shirt and grabbed the Santa hat.</p><p>"That's good", he said, "but you're going to have to try a lot harder to get on MY good list", Jason unbuckled his belt, and without missing a beat Y/N took over.</p><p>"Here…Let me do that for you, Santa", she said, opening his fly and sliding her hands in to stroke his hard cock. Jason felt himself being pushed backward until he was forced to sit in the oversized armchair in their living room. As soon as he was settled into the chair Y/N knelt between his knees and took his cock in her mouth. Her aggressiveness and the tight warmth of her mouth nearly made him cum right then and there. As she worked her way up and down his shaft he relaxed and focused on enjoying the sensation. He felt himself working up to a climax, and Y/N must have realized it, because she slowed down.</p><p>"Do you want me to finish?" she whispered.</p><p>"No. I want you to take off your skirt", he told her. She stood up and gently pulled the skirt down around her ankles, revealing the sexy stockings and her bare pussy.</p><p>“You’re not wearing any panties?”</p><p>Y/N shook her head as an innocent smile crept onto her lips.</p><p>"You really are a naughty girl - aren’t you? Now, turn around", he told her, and she obeyed without question.</p><p>Jason grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so he could reach around to feel her wet pussy. He rubbed his calloused fingertips over her clit and she moaned lightly.</p><p>"Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap".</p><p>Y/N let herself be guided onto his lap so that her ass was rubbing against his erect cock. Then Jason got back to work, stroking her pussy and nibbling at the soft nape of her neck. Y/N started wiggling beneath him, wanting more. Without warning he shoved two fingers into her hot, tight pussy as far as they would go. Y/N let out a little gasp, then relaxed into it and started moving herself up and down on his fingers.</p><p>Jason let her fuck herself on his fingers for a while then went back to rubbing her clit and pushing his fingers in at the end of each stroke. Y/N was going crazy, bucking her hips with his movements, moaning loudly.</p><p>Y/N tried to get up so that she could let Jason enter her, but he wouldn't have any of it. Jason pushed her onto the ground on all fours, "Not so fast, you naughty little elf. You're not getting off that easy".</p><p>Then he slapped her ass hard. She cried out but, didn't make any move to get up or move away from him. Feeling more confident, he started to spank her again, repeating the motion. He kept it up until her ass was as red as her leather corset.</p><p>"Santa, please stop", she cried wiggling her ass at him trying to ease the stinging, "I'll be a good girl, I promise".</p><p>Jason couldn't hold back any longer and plunged his cock deep inside her eager pussy in one swift thrust. She cried out again and moaned as he started rocking her back and forth with his thrusts.</p><p>"You like it like that, don't you? You naughty elf".</p><p>"Oh, yes, Santa. I love it when you fuck me. Fuck me hard, Santa".</p><p>Jason grabbed her breasts out of the corset and pushed them with his hands, palming them in his hands and rubbing her hard nipples between his fingers. He felt her tighten around his cock, and he did it again and again, feeling her getting close to an orgasm. He forced himself to relax so she wouldn't take him with her.</p><p>With a soft cry Y/N shuddered underneath Jason. He kept pulling on her nipples until she was squirming and moaning, but he kept at it until he felt her tighten again. Another slap to her red buttocks sent her over the edge again, and he let her slide forwards onto the ground, where she lay panting.</p><p>"Oh, no, little elf. I'm not done with you yet", Y/N looked over her shoulder, amazed to see his erection still hard and long. She rolled over and sat up to take his cock in her mouth again. For a few minutes he stayed there, letting her taste her own juices on him. She hollowed out her cheeks as she took his cock as deep into her mouth as possible, groaning around him. Y/N felt him shivering in pleasure, his fingers wound tightly into her hair, tugging with each bob of her head.</p><p>Jason pulled Y/N up to him and kissed her deeply, then pushed her back to the floor, "Let's see if my little elf tastes as sweet as she looks", his voice was husky as he lowered himself down between her legs. Her clit was throbbing, and her pussy lips swollen with excitement. Jason took his time, exploring her folds of skin with his tongue and occasionally thrusting deep inside her tight slit. Her orgasm juices running down his chin as he licked her clit repeatedly.</p><p>Y/N was moaning and thrusting her hips into him. Jason wondered if she would let another one of his desires come true. Using her own wetness, he began rubbing her anus until it was slick and slipped in one finger. She gasped, then relaxed. Slowly he worked the finger in and out and she warmed up to it quickly. He sucked on her clit as his finger fucked her, hearing her moans become delirious. When she felt ready, he let another finger slide inside. She didn't protest at all, and Jason was getting hot thinking about what he planned to do next.</p><p>He withdrew from her and sat back, leaving her puzzled and incredibly turned on, "Please, Santa", she whimpered, "I want more".</p><p>"I don't know", Jason replied, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard, "How much will you do to get back on my good list? Are you willing to do anything Santa tells you?".</p><p>"I will Santa…I'll be the best elf ever", Y/N was so hot she felt like she was on fire, and she yearned for Jason to touch her again.</p><p>"Roll over", he told her, and she went back to all fours, presenting him with her still red ass. He rubbed her ass again, feeling her relax and open up to him. He put the head of his cock up to it and rubbed a bit, waiting to see if she would say no. She didn't, and he pushed until the end of his cock disappeared inside her. Y/N shuddered, her muscles instinctively clamping down on his cock. He groaned, ready to cum already. Then she relaxed again, and he slid in, a half an inch at a time, until he was fully sunk into her amazing ass. Taking his time, he worked himself back out, then in again. His pre-cum lubed her up, making it easier. At last, he was able thrust in and out without fear of hurting her, and he let himself really get into it.</p><p>Reaching around, he started working her breast with one hand and her pussy with the other. Y/N was so turned on she felt herself working up to another orgasm.</p><p>"Oh, fuck...faster…please! Faster", Jason picked up the pace, and soon Y/N felt another climax wash over her. Her ass tightened up, and it was just too much for Jason. He shot his cum deep inside her, groaning and pulling her to him.</p><p>***</p><p>They both collapsed to the floor then, spent and completely sated. After a minute, Jason pulled his shrinking cock out of Y/N's ass and rolled to the side facing her.</p><p>"Well, my little elf, I would say you passed the test".</p><p>"Hmmm…but I think Santa was a little naughty himself", Y/N laughed, her hand running up and down his chest softly, "And it sure was nice".</p><p>Jason pulled her into his arms and felt her relax into him. Her heartbeat calming along with his. Threading his fingers through her hair, he bent his head down, kissing the crown of her head lightly, “I love you”.</p><p>“Mmm, I love you too”, Y/N murmured back sleepily, cuddling into him tighter.</p><p>***</p><p>Different variants of Christmas wrapping littered the floor after Jason and Y/N had finished exchanging their gifts. Jason leaned back on their sofa and moved his arms to rest on the back, “Your last present is inside the tree princess”.</p><p>Y/N raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Inside the tree?! What-”.</p><p>Jason nodded silently. As she turned away to begin her search he took in a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>This was it.</em>
</p><p>Y/N searched through the branches, cursing when several baubles fell off and hit the floor, “Where Jason?”.</p><p>Jason chuckled watching her destroy the Christmas tree, sneaking a quick glance as her ass in the skinny jeans, “A bit further towards the back – keep going”.</p><p>He watched her fighting against the tree and laughed louder moving from his spot on the sofa, “Noooo more towards your left! No, your left not my left!”.</p><p>Y/N huffed with frustration, “I can’t see anything Jason-”, as she turned around, she gasped loudly at the sight in front of her. Her hands flying over her mouth.</p><p>Jason was down on one knee with a little black box in his hand.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Princess”.</p><p>He flicked open the box and coughed, suddenly feeling anxious. What was she going to say? The platinum ring with a single diamond in the middle sparkled at her.</p><p>Y/N felt her eyes welling up with tears, “Are you…”.</p><p>Jason nodded, “Marry me?”, he wiggled the box in front of her again.</p><p>The silence felt like hours but was merely seconds.</p><p>She dropped onto her knees next to him and hugged him tightly, crushing the box between their bodies, “Of course I will! Yes!!! Jason, Yes!!”.</p><p>Pulling back, she planted several kisses over his cheeks and lastly his lips, smiling happily against them. Breaking their kiss, Jason took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger slowly, before pressing a light kiss to her hand.</p><p>“You’ve made me so happy princess”.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>